Masterminds 3- Payback Alabaster Style
by tired mommy
Summary: Starting from Chapter 3 of book 3 in the Masterminds series, what would have happened if Malik told Gus the truth the first time he met him? How would the whole story have changed if they went to media after doing DNA testing?
1. Malik

"We're here to see Mr. Alabaster," Amber announces.

"That's not going to happen," the shorter guard deadpans.

"It's important," I say. "Tell him it's his son."

"Nice try. The boss has got no kids."

"He has me. He just doesn't know it yet. I only found out myself a few days ago." I add, "How do you think Mr. Alabaster will feel if he finds out you sent away his only son?"

"Wait here," the taller guard orders, and disappears into the house.

He returns a few minutes later with an older bald man who says, "You look just like him."

The guards stare and he snaps, "Idiots! You think the boss was always old and sick? This kid's the spitting image! What's your name, son?"

"Malik Bruder," I say, knowing that if I start a lie now, I'm going to have to continue it. "And this is Amber, my – friend."

"She stays here," the bald guy decides.

Baldy takes me into a big room. There's an old man in a wheelchair surrounded my medical equipment. We come closer and Baldy performs the introduction.

"Boss – this is the kid. This is Malik."

In a papery voice, he asks, "Who's your mother?"

I hesitate. Who is my mother? Do clones have mothers? Should I lie and make up a name, or tell him the truth? If I don't do it now, than I never will, so I ask "Do you remember Osiris?"

Gus thinks for a minute.

"Osiris? They did it? That's you?" Gus asked.

I nod.

"So you're not my son. You're me?"

"Physically, anyway," I confirm. "You as a kid."

"Are you kidding?" Despite his feebleness, Gus breaks into a grin. "This is great! It's like I'm still alive and healthy, out of jail. And the cops will never know!"

I hesitate. Amber would definitely want the cops to know. Why did I have to get stuck with that Laska? As I'm trying to figure out a response to that, a loud bark makes me jump. A German shepherd lopes into the room and starts licking my face.

A weak cackle comes from the wheelchair. "You're me, all right. Counselor hates everybody."

"He was just a pup when I got him," Alabaster goes on. "He's an old man now, with one foot in the grave – not that I'm anyone to talk. But he remembered me, even after fourteen years in the can. Half licked my face off. Almost took out all these tubes and wires and contraptions."

Baldy finally comes to my rescue, grabbing the dog by the back of the collar and pulling him off me. Counselor nearly bites his head off. "You'd think he'd be a little more grateful by now. I've only been feeding him for fourteen years."

"Loyalty," Alabaster approves.

"More like fear." The words are out before I have a chance to think about what I'm saying.

"You know," I backpedal. The damage is already done, so I've got no choice but to finish the thought and hope for the best. "Because it's no good for your health to be the guy who got rid of the boss's dog."

All at once, Alabaster brays a raspy laugh that finishes in a spasm of coughs. "I love this kid, Lenny! Where'd you find him?"

Baldy – Lenny – manages a slight shrug while struggling to restrain the dog. "He and his girlfriend just walked in off the street."

"Girlfriend?" Alabaster grins, stretching his pale skin even tighter across the bones of his face. "I knew you were me!"

"I thought he's your son," Lenny said, confused.

"It's a long story," Alabaster said, "and it's Malik's story, not mine. I only know the beginning."

"Well, the same way that I'm you, the girl I came with is Mickey Seven," I tell him.

"Where are you from? Where is Osiris?" Alabaster wants to know.

"New Mexico," I reply. "I always thought the Bruders were my parents until my friend Eli, who is Bartholomew Glenn, figured it out. Five of us escaped, but we got separated, and only Amber and I made it here."

He nods understandingly. "I left home at fifteen. My old man kicked me out. Said I'd never amount to anything. By the time I was eighteen, I made more money than he'd ever seen in his whole life."

Lenny has a question. "What is this Osiris that you're talking about? How can you be the boss, and how can your girlfriend be Mickey Seven? What were you kids escaping from?"

"Mr. Alabaster knows the beginning of the story better than I do," I tell him. "I only know that a bunch of mad scientists cloned eleven criminals and raised them in a desert town in New Mexico in order to prove that DNA doesn't make you bad. Only five of us clones know the truth, and we ran away when we found out, but we were chased through Texas and got separated."

"I thought human cloning is impossible," Lenny said, surprised. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"That's why I asked Mr. Alabaster if he remembers Osiris," I explain. "If he does, he knows he was cloned."

"I do remember," Alabaster said, "But I didn't think they would really do it. I'm happy they did though, as it means I'm still alive and well, or at least one of me is."

Lenny has another question. "How did you find us? Where'd you get the address?"

"From the cops."

He's incredulous. "And they gave it to you?"

"Not all of them," I admit. "But it only takes one."

"To protect and serve," Alabaster snorts in disgust, dislodging the oxygen feed from his nostrils. "Well, Malik, I know it's been a long trip, but I'm glad you came. The thought of a younger me marching into the police station and demanding my address – it's classic. And then showing up here. You've got some guts, I'll say that for you. Or maybe for me."

Alabaster removes his mask and shoos the nurse away. "All right, kid. You wanted to meet me. So you've met me. Now what? What are your plans?"

I hesitate. He doesn't look able to answer all my questions without going into a coughing fit. Besides, Amber is the one who wants to get them in trouble. I don't need to ask him to tell our story to the cops. At least I get to know the awesome person who made me.

I shake my head. "I don't have any."

"Where are you staying in town?" he persists.

"It isn't your problem," I tell him.

"It is my problem," Alabaster shoots back with surprising force. The voice is still reedy, but there's authority, even vigor behind it. For the first time, I see how this weakened shell of a person used to be what the newspapers called the most successful gangster in American history.

"You're me," he goes on. "You're staying with me. Lucky for you, a dying man doesn't take up much space. Your girl too. Bring her in here. I want to meet her."

Lenny has a concern. "Boss, putting up runaways – the cops'll make trouble for us if they get wind of it. They're already bent out of shape that the judge sprung you."

"Let them," scoffs the old gangster. "My last stop was Joliet and my next is a hole in the ground. What can they do to me – arrest me again?"

That's why, a few minutes later, I'm back outside.

"How did it go?" Laska whispers.

"He wants to meet you," I tell her. "He invited us to stay with him for a while."

"Did he tell you anything about Project Osiris?"

"Only that he can't believe they really did it."

Lenny opens the door and ushers us into the room. I'm hoping Amber will do a better job than I did.


	2. Amber

I look at the old sick man in disgust. He deserves to die in jail and be brought back to life so he can die in jail again. The things he did were so disgusting and cruel, and he's the only one who could help us. We go from one criminal to the next. Well, I need to be polite if we're going to get anywhere.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Alabaster."

"Call me Gus," he says going into another coughing fit.

I speak up. "Can you tell us what you remember about Osiris at the very beginning? They approached you in prison, right?"

"I thought it was all hot air. Cloning? What is this, Star Wars? But she offered to get me transferred from North Carolina to Joliet – my own backyard. And the procedure was nothing – like getting a flu shot. She said it might not even work." He slumps back onto the pillow, exhausted from this speech. "So I forgot the whole thing."

"She?" Malik asks. "Didn't you meet a guy named Felix Hammerstrom?"

Gus shakes his head and has another coughing fit. "This was a lady – a real rich broad. Said she started some big computer company."

"You mean Tamara Dunleavy?" I breathe.

"That's the one. Fancy type. Full of herself."

Gus is still smiling. "I envy you, Malik. You've got my whole life ahead of you." He looks pleased with his clever remark.

"The question is, what do we do now?" I ask.

"I would like to get to know Malik better," Gus says. "And you too of course."

"But there are nine other clones out there, and six of them don't even know that they're clones," I tell him. "We need to get them some kind of justice."

"So why are you going to me?" Gus asks. "I'm a dying man. What do you want me to do?"

"The police won't believe us without proof," I tell him remembering my first naïve attempt with the police. "I tried and they thought I was crazy."

"With eleven criminals to choose from, why was I your first choice?" Gus wants to know.

"We tried CJ Rackoff first," Malik says angrily. "But he and his stupid clone stabbed us in the back once we succeeded in breaking him out of jail! If he ever sees me coming again, he better run out of the way, because it won't be pretty!"

"Would you like my help in getting revenge?" Gus asks eagerly. "I have people who could do the job. Just tell me who the targets are and where they are."

"We don't know where any of the Project Osiris people are," I say bitterly.

"I could have people search," Gus suggests. "Where do you think they would be?"

"Either still searching for us in Texas," I start, "or lying low in the middle of the desert, or on some island where the FBI has no jurisdiction."

"Or maybe checking the police scanners for anything that might be us so they can nab us," Malik adds.

"But we know where Tamara Dunleavy is," I say indignantly. "She claimed not to know anything about Osiris when we cornered her, but she was the one who got your DNA, so obviously she was in on it!"

"Where is she?" Gus asks.

"Jackson Hole, Wyoming," Malik and I say together.

"I wonder if her Bentley is still in New Mexico," Malik muses.

"Only you would fall in love with a car," I tease.

"It's not a car, it's a Bentley," Malik insists. "It's the coolest car I ever drove."

"After I hit her, should I try to retrieve the car?" Gus asks.

"Why don't we have the police deal with her?" I suggest, trying not to picture Gus beating Tamara Dunleavy over the head.

"I try to avoid the police," Gus says. "They never do any good. I don't get along with cops."

"What about the FBI?" I ask.

"They're even worse," Gus says. "I prefer to deal with problems myself."

"What about the media?" I suggest.

"That depends," Gus answers. "We need to make sure we get a reporter we can buy off who will only report what we want them to. Lenny, do you know of anyone?"

"I have a few contacts," Lenny says. "I just don't think anyone would believe this story."

"We would need DNA testing done first," I tell him.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Gus says. "There's always medical staff here."

"The problem is that nobody will believe the results," Lenny explains. "They're going to think you faked it."

"We'll do it on camera and ship it directly on camera," Malik suggests.

"That could work," Gus says. "Unless my medical staff can do it faster."

"DNA testing is done on all newborns after birth," the nurse says shyly.

"We're from a town that doesn't exist," Malik says angrily. "There are no records that we were ever born or that we exist."

"Do you know anyone who can do it on the spot?" Gus asks.

"I hear that in Britain, they have a machine that could do it on the spot," Lenny says. "Is anyone up to a trip to Britain to steal the machine from the police?"

"Can we connect it to American database?" Gus asks.

"I think it can connect to any police database," Lenny says, "But I never tried it."

"Call our contacts in London," Gus orders. "See if anyone can get the machine here by tomorrow."

"Yes, boss," Lenny says.

"And if they can get it here, get a reporter here too," Gus adds.

I don't like living with criminals, but Malik seems to get along with the gang. Most of the people don't know that we're clones as Lenny and Gus saw no reason to publicize it yet, but I know that once the media comes, things will be crazy. I can't help feeling anxious when I see an unfamiliar man walk in with a big box followed by people with cameras. I want to get the results already to prove what criminals our parents are, but I'm a little scared of the feedback.


	3. Eli

I'm sitting in the office section of the warehouse hacking into the Amarillo Police Department's website. I've got the TV on too, in case there are any news bulletins that might involve us. I turn in surprise when I hear a familiar voice. A quick glance at the screen shows an interview with Amber, Malik, an old sick man, and a bald man. I turn away from the computer and watch the TV intensely.

"We have just confirmed that Malik Bruder has the same DNA as Gus Alabaster," the reporter announces. "Amber Laska's DNA is a match for Mickey Seven. According to these two teens, there are nine more people around their age who have been cloned from criminals. I would like to ask the two of you how you know that for a fact?"

"We grew up in a town that I always thought was perfect, but it was fake," Amber begins.

"It was far from perfect," Malik interrupts. "It was the tiniest little pimple in New Mexico. Nothing ever happens there."

"Exactly," Amber says. "No crime, no hate, no poverty, people don't even lie. Except that it's all fake and our whole lives until now were lies."

"How did you figure that out?" asks the reporter.

"There were thirty kids in our town," Amber explains, "but only eleven of us are clones. One of the clones, Eli Frieden, who is cloned from Bartholomew Glenn, is best friends with Randy, who is not a clone. Randy took Eli right outside the town limits, and Eli got very sick. Randy got punished that he had to leave Serenity and go to boarding school, but he left Eli a letter saying that some of the Serenity kids are special and can't leave town. Eli showed that letter to Tori, who is cloned from Yvonne Marie Delacroix. Tori said that she also got sick once when picking flowers near the edge of town. Eli showed the letter to his father, who is actually Felix Hammerstrom, and that is where Malik came in."

"My father is the town doctor," Malik begins. "I heard him on the phone saying, 'By the time we're through with him, it will be true.' It sounded like he was threatening someone, but doctors don't threaten patients. I asked my father what is going on, and he said that Eli is sick again. I realized that my father and Eli's father were doing something to make Eli sick, but I didn't know what to do about it. When Eli finally came back to school after two weeks, I asked him about it. It took him a few days to realize that the pills were making him sick, so he started stuffing them into a plant and the plant died. That's when we realized we needed to do something."

"How did you find out you were clones?" the reporter asks.

"We knew all our parents worked in the plastic factory, making traffic cones. I also knew that the same three trucks were driving the same old dusty cones all over town. When I told Eli and Tori that they weren't really making cones, we decided that the only way to find out the truth about the town is to sneak into the factory."

"What did you find in the factory?" the reporter asks.

"We saw a room full of monitors that showed everything going on in town, letting us know that our whole lives are videotaped," Malik says. "We also saw bulletin boards with our pictures, each labeled Osiris and a number. I'm number three. The boards had details of every tantrum we threw as toddlers, and notes saying things like 'subject took an extra snack,' 'subject cheated on test,' or subject did not report unfair advantage in game.' We realized they were keeping track of every time we were honest or dishonest. Frieden hacked into their computer system and discovered we were cloned from criminals."

"What made you decide to leave?" asks the reporter.

"Tori overheard her parents saying that Osiris three is a toxic element and needs to be weeded," Malik says angrily. "They were going to kill me just because I took extra cookies! We had to get out."

"Where are Eli and Tori now?" the reporter wants to know.

"I don't know," Amber says sadly. "We were chased through Texas by Osiris people and got separated."

That's when I realized that I wasn't alone in the room.

"What are you doing here?" a man asks me.

I run for the car and drive out, almost hitting Tori.

"What's up at the warehouse?" Tori asks, buckling her seatbelt.

"Amber and Malik are on the news," I tell her eagerly. "They were with Gus and proved their DNA in front of cameras. They mentioned our names too," I add sadly. "Now the whole country knows that I'm cloned from Bartholomew Glenn."

"Did they show our pictures?" Tori asks nervously.

"No, we're still safe," I tell her.

"Did they say where they are?" Tori wants to know.

"I had to leave in the middle," I answer regretfully. "A real estate agent came by."

"I'm so happy they're safe," Tori says. "They're probably so worried about us."

"They were with Gus Alabaster," I tell her. "I think the reports I read said he's from Chicago."

"I guess we'll drive to Chicago," Tori says. "Are you up for that type of trip?"

"Sure," I tell her. "They have a machine where you could test your DNA on the spot and see if it matches any criminals. They'll get our matches for sure. I don't know what their plan is though. I have no chance of ever living a normal life if the whole country knows I'm Bartholomew Glenn."

"Maybe Serenity wasn't such a bad place after all," Tori says wistfully. "At least there, nobody knew."

"All the adults knew," I tell her. "And the reason the kids didn't know was because they were also cloned from criminals."

"I just hope Amber doesn't do anything radical that will ruin us forever," Tori says. "You know how she is when it comes to getting justice."

 _AN: As I'm the only one reading this story, I don't think I'm going to continue it. If anybody else stumbles onto this story and wants to adopt it, go ahead. If anyone wants me to continue it, let me know, but as of now I'm talking to myself as most people didn't discover the awesomeness of Gordon Korman, or if they did, they're happy with the way the books are and aren't trying to change it like they do to Harry Potter._


	4. Tori

_AN: I got a few guest reviews asking me to continue this story. As nobody who is reading is a member, you can't follow the story, and as a result, you probably don't even know that I'm continuing it. If you do notice, and are ready for another chapter, let me know, but I won't write if nobody is reading._

It was a long drive to Chicago. After sixteen hours in the car, I was ready to leave. We did stop to eat along the way, but I was happy when we saw the Chicago skyline.

"Do you know where the police station is?" I asked Eli.

"We could stop in that library and check," Eli said.

A few minutes later, we had an address. We hesitantly walked into the police station. We took a number and sat in a waiting room full of interesting people until we were called.

Eli sat there silently, so I did the talking.

"Hi, I'm Tori Pritel and this is Eli Freiden," I began. "We recently saw our friends Malik Bruder and Amber Laska on TV in this area. Would you know how we can get in touch with them?"

"Malik Bruder?" the desk sergeant asked. "Isn't he the one who was cloned from Gus Alabaster?"

"We're part of the same project," Eli said quietly, "But we don't want publicity. We just need to let them know that we are alive and safe, and figure out what our plan is for the future."

"The FBI is handling the case," the sergeant said. "I could have someone drive you to their headquarters."

"If you give us directions, we could probably find it ourselves," Eli offered.

"It's over a mile away, on Roosevelt Road," the sergeant told us. "As you're too young to drive, there's no reason to make you walk it. I'll find someone who can drive you."

Eli and I looked at each other. There was no reason to tell him that Eli drives.

A few minutes later, the sergeant appeared with a young cop who looked eager to drive us. We buckled ourselves into the car, and seven minutes later we got out at FBI headquarters. We were escorted to an office and introduced to a very tall man.

"I'm Emmanuel Harris," the giraffe man said. "I already spoke to Malik and Amber and got their stories. Gus Alabaster told me what he remembers, although that's not much to go by. An agent in Jackson Hole questioned Tamara Dunleavy who insisted that she dropped out of the project before anything illegal was done, but she was flown in for further questioning. I also confiscated the DNA machine from the Alabaster organization. I agreed not to press charges as the old man is dying anyway, but I let the British police department know that it is safe and will be returned. Now let's see if you're right or Dunleavy is right."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's more about your friend than you," Harris said, taking a machine out of his closet. "Dunleavy seems to think that Eli was not cloned from a criminal."

"I'm Osiris number one," Eli said. "I saw my board."

"Did it say who you were cloned from?" Harris asked suspiciously.

"It didn't even mention the word clone," I told him, thinking of those photos that caused a fight between me and Amber before Amber knew the truth.

"Let's test your DNA and find out for sure," Harris said.

I was a match for Yvonne Marie Delacroix, but I already knew that. Eli's test was a big surprise.

"You're not a match from anyone in the system," Harris told him.

"You mean I'm not a clone?" Eli asked eagerly.

"According to Dunleavy, you are still a clone," Harris said. "Apparently, she recognized you the first time she saw you. I'm going to call her in to confirm her theory."

We waited a few stressful minutes before Tamara Dunleavy came in. she let herself get tested and we soon found out that Eli was cloned from a woman!

"But- but- that's impossible!" Eli stammered. "I can't be cloned from her! I'm a guy!"

Harris and Dunleavy glanced at each other before Harris spoke up.

"A lab capable of human cloning might be capable of taking the next logical step- converting female to male."

Ms. Dunleavy looked at us sadly.

"As soon as I saw you, I knew that Felix had done the unthinkable and cloned me. You're gender must have been altered in the process- probably Felix's ploy to keep me from learning the truth if I ever stumbled on the project."

"But I thought the whole idea was to clone criminals," I reminded her. "You're not a criminal; you started a computer company."

Ms. Dunleavy looked away uncomfortably. "To Felix Hammerstrom, anyone who stands in the way of good science is a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal," Eli said happily.

I'm happy for him too, but I'm also a little jealous.

"So what's our next step?" I asked.

"Malik wants to stay with Alabaster until he dies," Harris said. "While I don't think that's a good idea, I didn't have any alternatives other than foster care for all of you. Ms. Dunleavy offered to take you all in to make up for her previous mistakes in taking part in human cloning."

"What did Amber and Malik say about that?" I asked curiously.

"Amber said that anything is better than living with Gus," Harris explained. "She doesn't like living off the benefits of crime. Malik was angry as Dunleavy for lying to him – and I guess to you, and he wants to stay with Gus until the end."

"Could we see them?" I asked eagerly.

"I'll have someone from the alabaster organization bring them in," Harris said.

I had trouble containing my excitement. I was finally going to be reunited with my best friend!


	5. Malik Bruder

I was enjoying every second of my experience at Gus's house. Amber complained about everything, even the tater tots. We were both surprised when Lenny told us that the FBI wants us again.

"I'll have somebody drive you," he told us.

"I drive," I said.

"No fooling?" Torque asked.

"No fooling."

"It's the red Benz. Don't screw it up."

"I think you two should follow to make sure that nothing happens to them," Lenny told Danny and Torque.

The four of us set out to the FBI headquarters. Danny and Torque stayed in the car while Amber and I walked in.

"We thought you were dead!" the two of us blurted when we saw Eli and Tori.

The girls leaped into each other's arms. I clapped Frieden on the back.

"I want to repeat my offer to help you," Ms. Dunleavy said.

"Listen, we blew the lid off project Osiris and busted out of happy valley all by ourselves. And we've been making the purples eat our dust ever since. We don't want your help, lady. You've helped enough already." I don't even know where all my anger is coming from.

"What's being done to find our so-called parents? They have to pay for this!" Laska mirrored my anger.

The giraffe spoke up. "All police officers and FBI agents throughout the country have pictures of Felix Hammerstrom, CJ Rackoff, and your descriptions of others. We got the list you mentioned from Serenity so that as least we know who the people we're looking for are cloned from. We're still searching the country for them."

"Meanwhile," the billionaire continued, "Even if everyone associated with Osiris went to prison, your biggest obstacle would remain – the fact that you're kids. You're too young to get a job or rent an apartment or do any of the things that make up a normal life. That's what I can do for you. Come and live with me, and I'll take care of you until you're old enough to take care of yourselves."

"There are seven more of us, you know," Eli pointed out.

"We're searching for them," Agent Harris said.

"I'll make some inquiries," Ms. Dunleavy promised. "I'll hire private investigators if I have to. We might be able to find them."

"If you find Hector, leave him to rot," I growl.

"That's CJ Rackoff's clone," Harris said. "I still don't understand why you broke him out of prison."

"Nobody told us that all criminals already have their DNA on file," Tori said innocently.

"I tried going to the police in Denver and told them the story," Amber said. "They thought I was crazy. They wanted me to see a psychiatrist. Without someone to test the DNA on, we had no proof. Nobody took us seriously."

"We even went to Dunleavy before going to Rackoff," I protested. "She refused to back our story. If she would have helped us then, we wouldn't have had to find Rackoff."

"I'm sorry," Ms. Dunleavy said sincerely. "I really thought that project Osiris would stop once I pulled my money. When I saw Eli, I was shocked. I knew that Felix really went ahead and did it. I just never expected to see a male version of myself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. "There is no male version of you."

"When I pulled out of the project," Dunleavy explained, "Felix decided that made me a criminal. I wasn't aware that he took my DNA, but Eli is proof of it."

"So you're not cloned from a criminal?" Laska asked, obviously jealous.

"No, I'm her," Eli said happily.

"That's like upgrading to a Bentley," I told him.

"Thank you," Ms. Dunleavy said. "So will you take up my offer to live with me while the others are found?"

"I'm actually enjoying living like a boss," I told her.

"You're taking the gangster lifestyle for a ride," Amber added.

"I'm enjoying it too," I said. "You're just jealous that the person you were cloned from isn't as good as Gus."

"Do you know where he gets the money from?" Laska asked. Trust her to complain about everything.

"Who cares where it's from?" I challenged. "He gets to enjoy it and he gets to spend it on us. Why should it matter where it's from?"

"How many people died to pay for all your new clothes?" That Laska really didn't give up.

"We used to live off the proceeds of a different crime," I countered. "What makes Gus worse than our parents?"

"We left our parents!" Laska shouted. She was really blowing up now. It looked like she wanted to take the terrorist lifestyle for a ride.

"I'll explain to you how the Alabaster organization gets its money," the tall FBI agent said. "There are lots of stores in the area. Alabaster sends his people out to all these little stores and tells them that they could pay him to protect them. If they refuse, he gives them something to be protected from. It could be robbing the store; setting the place on fire; throwing a rock in the window, gangsters have many ways to mistreat people. Eventually, all these store owners learn that if they want to stay safe, they need to pay the enemy to stay away. That's the lifestyle that you are so thoroughly enjoying."

"That stinks!" I said. "It can't be true."

"Why don't you ask those two hoodlums waiting outside to take you with them on their rounds?" Harris suggested.

"How did you know they were outside?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know how these people work," Harris explained. "Let's go ask them now."

We follow him outside to the car.


	6. Amber Laska

The six of us approached the car where Danny and Torque were waiting.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Torque asked coolly.

"Not at the moment," Agent Harris said. "Malik seems to enjoy living like a boss. I was wondering if the two of you could fill him in on what goes on behind the scenes. If he would know the jobs that the little guys do, maybe he won't want this lifestyle anymore."

"No can do," Danny said. "Can't have our boy here running his mouth to the FBI."

"I'm not like that!" Malik protested. "I was defending you guys! They keep telling me I should live with Ms. Dunleavy instead of with Gus, and I said that I'm happy where I am."

"We're not going to risk arrest by letting you put words in our mouths," Danny said, glaring at Harris.

The FBI agent didn't take it personally.

"What if I leave you and you tell him?" Harris suggested diplomatically.

"Nope," Torque said. "For all I know that lady over there is also an agent."

"My name is Tamara Dunleavy," Ms. Dunleavy said.

"The one with the Bentley?" Danny asked.

That's when I remembered that Gus offered to hit her and steal the Bentley. I tried to get Harris's attention. I saw Torque nudge Danny and realized I might be in trouble.

"Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere more private," Torque suggested, glaring at me.

Harris didn't miss the look.

"Is there something we should know about?" he whispered to me.

"Possibly not," I said. "She did lie to us about Osiris when we asked her last time. Besides, how could Gus hit her if he's stuck in bed? None of his people are close enough to do something."

"Do you know what hit means?" Harris asked.

"Just because I grew up in Serenity doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I seethed. "Of course I know what it means to hit someone. In fact, once when Malik was being mean, I stomped on his toe, and he was black and blue for a week. My grades went down significantly because of that incident."

"Actually," Harris said looking amused, "In gangster talk, hit means to kill."

"Oh no!" I gasped feeling stupid. "They want to kill her and steal her car!"

"I have my own protection," Ms. Dunleavy joined our conversation. "Besides, once we're in Jackson Hole, they can't do anything. Thanks for the warning though."

"Malik, did you hear that conversation?" Agent Harris asked.

"So what?" Malik asked. "She lied to us and people who lie get punished. Besides, I like the Bentley."

"And when you get your license, you can drive it again," Ms. Dunleavy promised.

"Amber, get it the car," Torque ordered. "Your friends could either go back with FBI or Bentley lady or go with Malik. We need to talk about you running your mouth."

"Malik's too young to drive," Harris said seriously.

We all laughed at that. Eli and Malik already drove us all over the country. Harris seemed to understand what we meant.

"When you were running for your lives, it was different," Harris said calmly. "Now there is no reason why two adult drivers can't drive the two cars."

"Fine," Torque agreed. "I take Amber you take Malik?" he asked Danny.

"I don't know if Amber should be alone with you," Harris continued.

"Why not?" Torque said. "I won't hurt her. She's the boss's clone's girlfriend, and even if she wasn't, I'm not messing with the Mickey Seven temper. I just want to talk."

"I'll come with you," Harris offered.

"You don't have the right to force yourself into my car," Torque said. "I didn't do anything wrong and you can't arrest me."

"I'm not trying to arrest you," Harris explained. "I just want to make sure Amber stays safe."

"She's safe," Torque said.

"What do you think?" Harris asked me.

"I honestly didn't know what hit meant," I said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to say anything I shouldn't. Besides, maybe we should all leave now. I'm sure Malik doesn't want to stay anymore."

"Of course I do," Malik insisted.

"Fine," Ms. Dunleavy said. "You three could go with me to my hotel. I'll leave Malik with my cell phone number so that whenever he is ready to join us, he could."

"And if you're spending so much time with Gus," Harris added, "Maybe you could try to find out more about where the money is coming from. I'm sure that once you know, you won't want to have anything to do with this lifestyle. Osiris may have been a horrible experiment, but it proved its point. None of you are evil."

"You barely know us," Malik insisted. "How do you know if we're evil?"

"Trust me," Harris said. "I've been in this job long enough."

We watched Malik leave and joined Ms. Dunleavy in her chauffeured car.

"Hey, that's the car we stole in Texas," Tori said when she saw it.

"You did a good job removing the GPS," Ms. Dunleavy commented. "If you would have come with my people then, your names wouldn't have been on the news."

"We didn't know it was you," Eli apologized. "Having random guys grab Tori in a parking lot made us think of purples."

I realized that we had lots of catching up to do.


	7. Eli Freiden

"So how did you find your car?" I asked once we were all buckled in.

"I brought lots of security people with me," Ms. Dunleavy said. "One of them noticed the car near the police station."

"Did you get back your Bentley?" I asked.

"I did," Ms. Dunleavy said, "And I read your note. This time, I really will help you."

We soon found ourselves at a huge hotel.

"What is this place?" Amber asked, looking around.

"The Peninsula Hotel," Ms. Dunleavy answered.

"It's beautiful," Tori said.

"I don't know why people need such fancy things," Amber said. "There are homeless people who could put this kind of money to better use."

"I booked a few rooms," Ms. Dunleavy told us. "I have security staff, plus I booked rooms for the four of you, hoping Malik would come with us. Let's go to the sitting room in my suite to talk about our plans for the future."

We followed Ms. Dunleavy to an executive suite.

"I'll show you your rooms after," Ms. Dunleavy said. "We're all right near each other, and I'll have a night guard patrol our hallway at night."

I looked around the room. I noticed the sofa, lounge chair and coffee table right away and knew this wasn't a bedroom. There was a hallway leading to another door, so I figured that's where the bedroom is.

"I know I'm a target for the Alabaster people," Dunleavy began. "I'm assuming Amber made herself one today when she told me. I don't think Eli or Tori are targets since you never interacted with any of their people; however, I want security with you at all times in case Osiris people track us here. As soon as Malik decides to join us, and the FBI clear us to go, we can head back to Jackson Hole."

"Will we be able to enjoy the facilities?" Amber asked. "Can we swim in the pool, work out in the gym, and jog on the grounds?"

"As long as security stays with you," Ms. Dunleavy said.

"Is there an art studio here?" Tori asked. "I'd love to get some painting done."

"We could probably set up what you need in your room," Ms. Dunleavy said. "I'm going to show you your rooms so I can get on the phone with private investigators. We need to find the rest of the Osiris people."

When I see the window in my room, I know that Tori will have fun painting the view. We take some time exploring, and after supper, we meet again. Ms. Dunleavy does internet searches for all the Serenity kids and their parents, but nothing comes up. A search for CJ Rackoff only reveals why he was broken out and that police are searching for him. I ask to use the computer, and she set up a laptop in my room. I spent the next few days watching videos, reading newspapers, playing games, and exploring.

Amber and Tori spent lots of time catching each other up on their separate adventures. Amber added paying for stolen Girl Scout cookies to her to do list. Malik hasn't been in touch yet, and we all wonder if he's okay.

Agent Harris stopped by a few times. He said that we can leave whenever Ms. Dunleavy wants, although he is concerned about Malik. The Chicago police are monitoring him, but they're not pulling him over for driving without a license. He seems to be enjoying himself being a gofer for the Alabaster organization. Nothing is new in the search for the other clones.

I started to spend more time with Ms. Dunleavy. She showed me pictures of her nephew who looks exactly like me and is on a TV show. Tori practically drooled over his picture.

"He's not that gorgeous," I told her. "He looks sort of like me."

Amber and Tori looked at each other and started laughing. Sometimes I think that I will never understand girls.

We were surprised and relieved when Ms. Dunleavy told us that Malik called her. She sent someone to pick him up and he sat with us in Ms. Dunleavy's living room.

"I got better aquainted with how the mob gets its money," Malik said. "I told Gus that I wanted to know more so he asked the others to give me some jobs. At first, I was driving around, picking things up and getting money for it. I liked the way everyone outside treated me with respect when they knew who I was. After a while, they decided to show me some other parts of the organization. Now, while some people are scared of me, I'm aware that there are many people who hate my guts. Gus doesn't care if people hate him, but I'm not Gus. I tried asking him about it. He's so used to it, probably because he didn't grow up with my parents. I still love Gus, but it's hard for him to talk now, so I think I'll just visit him a few times a day and stay with you. He seems to think he'll be sending me to college someday."

"Well, you just proved that Osiris was a success," Ms. Dunleavy said. "You tried out Gus's lifestyle and recognized that it was morally wrong. Raising kids to be morally correct can counteract anything in DNA."

The next day, Gus died. Torque came to pick Malik up and drive him to Gus to say good-bye. Malik looked sad when he came back.

Ms. Dunleavy booked our plane to Jackson Hole. Agent Harris said that someone in Wyoming will keep us updated on anything going on in the search for the missing Osiris people.

Malik is so excited when he sees the Bentley. We're all enjoying the house at least as much as we enjoyed the hotel. Now, we only need security with us when we leave the house, like when Amber goes jogging. Everything was going well until Agent Bightly showed up at the house.


	8. Tori Pritel

Agent Bightly is nothing like Agent Harrison. We all sit down to discuss his news.

"We just found out that a thief in the Bahamas matches DNA for Foarouk al Fayed," he told us.

"He was one of them," Ms. Dunleavy confirmed.

"We know he's in jail," Eli pointed out. "There's only one other person with exactly that DNA – the Serenity kid who was cloned from him – Freddie Cinta."

Ms. Dunleavy looked skeptical. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that with his life's work crumbling around him, Felix decided to take Project Osiris on a vacation?"

"It appears that they're hiding out in West Cay," Agent Bightly said. "The FBI has no jurisdiction there, so we can't go arrest them."

Ms. Dunleavy made a face. "It doesn't sound like the Felix Hammerstrom I remember."

"Many criminals hide out in the Bahamas," Agent Bightly told her. "They know we can't arrest them there."

Ms. Dunleavy didn't sound convinced. "The island police must be mistaken about the DNA. They're in a tiny jurisdiction without the kind of lab resources we have here in the US."

"DNA doesn't lie," Eli countered. "We're living proof of that."

"I have no doubt that at least some of them are there," Bightly said. "The question is what to do about it."

Our billionaire hostess thought about it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she came to a decision. "I'll send a pair of private investigators down to West Cay to look around. Although there's not much we can do if the FBI can't deal with it."

"The Alabaster people are willing to take them on," Malik offered.

"I know Agent Harris turned a blind eye on your previous crimes," Bightly said sternly, "But I'm not like that. I have to respect his authority since he is higher up than I am, but if it was up to me, you all would have been arrested for breaking CJ Rackoff out of jail."

"But that's not fair!" Amber protested. "I tried telling the Denver police the truth before that, and they wouldn't believe me."

"Yeah," Eli agreed. "And after that, we went to Ms. Dunleavy to ask her to help us tell our story, and she denied any involvement."

"I was shocked," Ms. Dunleavy said. "I really thought Felix dropped the whole idea after I pulled my money."

"I still find it suspicious that he cloned you," Bightly said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you really had a criminal background and that's why you don't want us to find the Osiris people. You're scared that they will reveal things you don't want people to know."

"Is that why you had my phone line tapped?" Ms. Dunleavy asked. "I believe it's illegal to tap phone lines of honest citizens."

"The attorney general can give FBI agents the right to do what's needed to solve a crime," Bightly told her.

"Either way, I removed it," Ms. Dunleavy said. "It's not that I have anything to hide, but I value my privacy. I also removed the bug you put in my chandelier."

"When I put that bug in, I didn't know if you would come clean in Chicago," Bightly justified his behavior. "Even if Harris believes you, it doesn't mean I do. The fact that you removed everything is suspicious by itself."

"Not really," Eli said. "We computer nerds like finding and removing problems."

"So if your detectives find Osiris in West Cay, can we send Alabaster people after them?" Malik asked.

"Let's find out if they're even there," Ms. Dunleavy said.

"Besides, you shouldn't have had contact with criminals since leaving Chicago," Bightly told Malik.

"I didn't," Malik said. "Gus offered to send his people in if we ever find them. Amber suggested that instead we contact the police, but Gus doesn't trust the police. She suggested the FBI next, and Gus didn't trust them either. The media was our third choice which he settled for, but I think he wanted to avenge some of the people himself."

"I wish you didn't go to the media," Ms. Dunleavy said. "It's better if you could be anonymous and have a normal life."

"I'm sure nobody not in law enforcement would remember them," Bightly said. "And as Gus is dead, he can't tell his people what to do anymore."

"First, we need to find out if they're there," Ms. Dunleavy said firmly.

Three days later, Ms. Dunleavy met with us in the kitchen to share the investigators' report.

"You found them?" Eli asked eagerly.

She shows us a picture on her laptop.

"Steve!" I breathe.

"Do you recognize these two?" Ms. Dunleavy prompted.

"You okay, Tori?" Amber asked.

"I am," I reply shakily. "That's Steve Pritel, my Serenity father, and the boy is Robbie Miers, another one of the clones.

Ms. Dunleavy nodded. "The FBI agent was right. There's not much they can do though on the Bahamas."

"They seem – happy."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Malik retorted. "They grew up in the same one-horse dump we did. Look at that resort! It's like its impossible not to have fun."

Amber's brow darkened. "That's not it. They're happy because they don't know."

"What kind of people are we?" I whispered.

"You know as well as I do," Malik replied darkly. "We're criminal masterminds. And so are they. They would have been just as selfish if our places were switched."

"You're being too hard on yourselves," Ms. Dunleavy cut in. "You were fighting for you lives and freedom every minute.

"My investigators estimate there are between forty and fifty Osiris people at Poseidon," Ms. Dunleavy told us. "Felix's inner circle, probably. He always talked about how only the most devoted researchers could be chosen to act as parents of the newborn subjects.

"Same old Felix," Ms. Dunleavy commented with a warm chuckle when she saw the picture. "He's a little older, but I have to say he's barely changed. All the arrogance is still there, the belief that he knows what's best for everyone."

"Try growing up with the guy," Eli said bitterly.

Amber is impatient. "So that's it. We know where they are. What happens now? We call Officer Bightly, right?"

"The FBI has no jurisdiction," Ms. Dunleavy reminded us.

"Can't they contact the island police?" I asked. "Or the Bahamas government?"

"I think I can make a deal with Felix," Ms. Dunleavy said. "I'll pay him enough money that he'll have no financial worries for the rest of his life if he gives us the other children."

Amber was furious. "Just because they're clones doesn't mean they aren't people! You can't buy and sell people!"

"Like he deserves to get rich," Malik brooded.

"Why are you scared of the FBI?" Amber asked.

Ms. Dunleavy looked away uncomfortably. "Before I built VistaNet, I was a plain hacker – one of the worst, because I was one of the best.

"I thought I was smarter than everybody else," she went on. "I wanted to knock governments and big corporations down a peg. I designed viruses to black out power grids, air traffic control systems, and vital communications. Plenty of people got hurt, maybe even died, because of the chaos I created. I've been trying to make up for it with charity work ever since."

"So that's what this is really about," Amber chimed in. "You won't call the cops on Hammerstorm because he knows about your hacker past!"

"Amber-" I begin warily.

"Well, its true, isn't it? And all this money is nothing but a bribe to get him to shut up about it!"

"Not smart, Laska," Malik said. "Think about whose house this is."

"You're right," Ms. Dunleavy conceded. "I've done some bad things, and maybe I deserve to pay for that. But if I'm in prison, who's going to make this deal with Felix? Who's going to take in the new kids and protect them, the way I'm doing for you?"

"The FBI can arrange something," Amber said bluntly. "There's a foster care system that Harris was talking about before you showed up."

"I know you think you're right, but in this case, you're not. I'm going to consult with my lawyers and then reach out to Felix. You'll just have to trust me."

It's obvious that none of us do. It looked like we would have to go behind her back.


	9. Malik again

I ran to my room and lifted the phone.

"Don't call from here!" Frieden told me.

"Where else should I call from?" I asked.

"If you call from the media room, I can disconnect the log that tracks all the calls," Frieden said.

"She tracks all our calls?" I asked, surprised.

"She tracks everything," Eli confirmed.

We went to the media room, and Eli told me when he was ready. I dialed the number that Gus gave me when I left him and told me to use whenever I needed. I never thought I would need it, but it may come in handy now.

"Lenny speaking," a familiar voice said.

"Hey Lenny, its Malik," I said cheerfully.

"What's up?" Lenny asked. "Did you get sick of living with your billionaire and want a lift back to Chicago?"

"Are the Osiris people still on the hit list?" I asked.

"Do you know where they are?" Lenny asked me.

"They're in West Cay, in the Bahamas," I told him.

"We're not flying out to West Cay," Lenny said. "If they come to Chicago, we'll deal with them."

"Ms. Dunleavy doesn't want to tell the FBI," I explained. "Turns out to be she's a criminal too but was never caught. The Osiris people are aware of her criminal background, so she's not telling the FBI what she found out."

"Does she still have the Bentley?" Lenny asked.

"It's still here," I confirmed. "As soon as I am legally old enough, I could drive it. Of course, I already did, but that wasn't legal."

"If the FBI is willing to release some people they put behind bars, maybe we'll consider helping you," Lenny said, "but as of now, there's nothing in it for us. The Bentley lady is another story."

"Her clone is sitting right next to me hiding the evidence of this phone call," I told him, glancing at Eli, "and I think he would be disappointed if you would hit her."

"We're not going to the Bahamas unless there's something in there for us," Lenny said firmly.

I thanked him and we hung up.

"Dead end," I told Frieden. "Do you think we should call the FBI ourselves?"

"They'll arrest Ms. Dunleavy!" Frieden protested.

"Maybe not," I said hopefully. "They didn't arrest us for anything. It depends if we're dealing with Harris or Bightly."

"We're still in Bightly's territory," Frieden reminded me.

"The Bahamas aren't either of their territories," I told him.

"Let's see what the girls think," Frieden suggested.

We knocked on the girls' bedroom door and walked in.

"We have to talk," Eli announced.

"We've talked enough," Amber said irritably.

"We can't let Ms. Dunleavy tip off Project Osiris," Eli went on.

"How are we going to stop her?" Tori countered. "It's not like we can tie her to a chair, or hit her over the head. She's got staff working here – security people."

Eli shut the door.

"I called the Alabaster organization," I told them, "but they don't want to get involved unless there's something in there for them. I think we should call the FBI ourselves."

"They have no jurisdiction," Tori reminded me.

"They can still help us remove the kids," I countered. "If they have a safe plane or ship, all we have to do is round up the kids and any adults who try to stop us. They could stay safely in their US owned ship or plane."

"Will they agree to that?" Tori wondered.

"Only one way to find out," I told her.

"We don't have the number," Laska said.

"The internet does," Frieden countered.

The four of us went back to the media room. After a while, Frieden said, "The Jackson Hole office is a residential office of the Colorado office."

"Do you have a number?" Laska demanded.

"I do," Frieden said, "but I have to make sure our call isn't tracked. Who wants to talk?"

"Put it on speaker," Tori suggested. "That way we can all decide what to say. I can start off if you want."

When someone answered, Tori asked to speak to officer Bightly.

"Who's calling?" the receptionist asked.

"Tori Pritel, Amber Laska, Eli Frieden, and Malik Bruder," Tori answered.

"Hold on please," the voice on the phone said.

Before Bightly could pick up, Ms. Dunleavy walked into the room. Tori quickly put down the phone but didn't disconnect the call.

"What are you four doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Eli was teaching us how to search for things on the computer," Tori said innocently. "Did you know that your nephew has a twitter account?"

I did my best to look like I knew what she was talking about.

"What was the screen you just closed?" Ms. Dunleavy asked suspiciously.

I thought I heard some breathing on the phone and realized we better be careful.

"I had a few windows open," Frieden said. "I'm just trying to show them the basics."

Ms. Dunleavy sat at the next computer. After a moment she said, "So how come you disconnected the phone log?"

"He found it by mistake," Tori lied. "I didn't realize I must have accidently disconnected it."

"And why do you have the FBI on the phone?" she asked next.

"Nobody answered," Tori said. "It's on speaker so that if someone does, we could let them know that you confirmed Project Osiris is where they have no jurisdiction."

"Why the need for such secrecy?" the voice on the phone asked.

"I'm sorry," Tori said, "but Ms. Dunleavy advised us that you won't be able to do anything since they're in West Cay, but we were hoping she was wrong. That's why we called behind her back."

"I'm coming over," Agent Bightly said, hanging up the phone.

I hoped Tori would be able to smooth things over with our angry hostess.


	10. Amber again

I sat in the living room with Eli, Tori, Malik, and Ms. Dunleavy. The others looked nervous; I knew we did the right thing and saw no reason to be scared as we waited for Agent Bightly to come. Finally, he was ushered into the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me that you found Osiris?" he asked Ms. Dunleavy.

"I wasn't sure who to tell," Ms. Dunleavy said. "The FBI has no jurisdiction there, and the island police and Bahamas government probably won't help us. I thought maybe I could have my investigators make a deal with Felix."

"She thinks she could buy and sell people!" I told him. "She thinks there's a price for us clones and after Hammerstrom is paid, he will give them up! Just because we're clones doesn't make us any less human!"

"Why would you want to pay a criminal?" Agent Bightly asked. "That sounds very suspicious."

"I don't see any alternative," Ms. Dunleavy said. "If the FBI can't help, and the local government won't help, the best we could do is make a deal with the devil."

"Did you think of asking the FBI for a solution?" Bightly challenged.

"I know already that in the past, the FBI couldn't arrest criminals who left the country," Ms. Dunleavy tried to justify her actions.

"And did you contact the local government or police?" he tried again.

"When have they ever cooperated with arresting American criminals?" Ms. Dunleavy answered.

"In January 2016, Dr. Nottage, the minister of national security in the Bahamas, asked the FBI for help in combating crime," Agent Bightly said.

"So if we contact him, will he help us?" I asked.

"It's hard to say," Agent Bightly said. "He was more concerned with gangs and drugs, not an unethical science experiment. Also, in 1979, the FBI tried to arrest Robert Vesco, and CIA interfered."

"Maybe the CIA can help us!" I thought aloud. "They have people in different countries."

"They're job isn't to arrest criminals," Bightly said. "I just told you that they stopped FBI officials from arresting someone."

"So is there a chance their government will cooperate?" Eli asked.

"In July of 2010, Harris Moore was arrested in the Bahamas and sent back to the states. We do have an extradition treaty with the Bahamas," Bightly said.

"So why can't the Bahamas police round up all the Osiris people and send them back?" I asked.

"It depends if human cloning is illegal in the Bahamas," Bightly said.

"I thought there's an international ban," Eli said.

"There is," Bightly said. "But the Bahamas government is used to extradition of drug traffickers, not mad scientists."

"But if we tell them that we have all those criminals there, won't they do something?" I tried.

"How many Osiris people are there now?" Bightly asked.

"My investigators said between 40 and 50," Ms. Dunleavy said.

"The West Cay police are more used to dealing with drug dealers," Bightly said, "And they still go soft on them, although they do get help from the US. They're also very into taking firearms, so if you get them to chase you with any, we know that RPBF will be involved."

"Perfect," I said. "We go and set ourselves up as bait, and they'll all chase after us and get arrested."

"I'm not going to them!" Malik said. "What if I get caught?"

"The police would already be on the lookout," I told him.

"Why can't the police just round them up?" Eli asked.

"Do you have their real names?" Bightly asked. "Did they ever stand before a grand jury and get indicted for a crime?"

We looked at each other. Who knew this would be so hard?

"So what do we do?" Tori asked. "We can't do nothing."

"I'll contact a higher up in Washington for guidance," Bightly said. "I'm also going to look into why Ms. Dunleavy didn't tell me anything."

"It's because she doesn't want Felix Hammerstrom arrested," I blurted out.

Malik, Eli, and Tori all shushed me.

"And why is that?" he asked.

From the looks I was receiving from my friends, I knew they didn't want me to answer, although I didn't see why not. Ms. Dunleavy shouldn't get away with her crimes just because she's rich.

"She had a relationship with Felix many years ago," Tori said softly. "She still has feelings for him."

Ms. Dunleavy did a good job of looking ashamed despite not knowing that about herself a few minutes ago.

"I'll be back shortly," Bightly said. "Do not let any of your investigators tip off Hammerstrom or you'll be arrested for obstruction of justice."


	11. Eli again

I felt like a lousy person. I just went behind the back of the closest thing I have to a blood relative and did something that could get her in trouble. At least we stopped Amber from saying anything incriminating. Tori is amazing with the way she comes up with lies.

"I'm sorry we did this behind your back," I said to Ms. Dunleavy. "After all you did for us, I know we seem ungrateful, and we're really very grateful, but we need to get our friends to safety."

"I understand," Ms. Dunleavy said. "These are your friends and you are doing what you think is best. It looks like we have no choice but to cooperate with the FBI and hope they get results."

"And also hope that my -" he's not my father, I told myself for the millionth time, "Felix won't say anything about you."

"I'm sure he will," Ms. Dunleavy sighed.

"What's the statute of limitations for hacking?" I asked, trying to find a way out.

We looked it up. The federal statute of limitations is 5 years for criminal charges, but two years for civic lawsuits.

"It looks like your safe," I told her optimistically.

"Each state can set their own statute," Ms. Dunleavy said sadly.

"In Massachusetts, it's six years," I told her.

"Did you see this?" Ms. Dunleavy asked, pointing to page 120 of a very long document.

I read it quickly and learned that the statute of limitations doesn't apply if the crime involves death.

"I'm doomed," she said.

"Not for sure," I told her. "Let's see what else we can find."

"Warrants for murder can be for many years," Ms. Dunleavy said.

"Then we better make sure my- I mean Felix doesn't say anything," I told her firmly.

It was a very tense wait until we heard from the FBI. It was with relief that I noticed Agent Harris was with Agent Bightly. There was someone else with them too.

"This is Mike Sorenson," Agent Harris told us. "He was assigned on this case. The three of us are tasked with coming up with a rescue plan and I would love to hear all of your inputs."

"I think we should offer the Bahamian government a reward if they turn over the Osiris people," Agent Sorenson said.

"We don't even have their names!" Amber yelled at him. "What do you think that the government is going to do, arrest everyone just for a chance to get your reward money?"

"That's a good point," Agent Sorenson agreed. "We could just wait until they run out of money and have to come back."

"They're not running out of money," Malik said. "CJ Rackoff has enough accounts to keep them going."

"These junior criminals have their own ideas," Agent Bightly said. "They may or may not be legal."

"You do realize we have some of the best masterminds in this room," Agent Harris reminded him. "If these kids come up with an idea, I would love to hear it."  
"Just go to the island and get the kids," Amber said. "It's not kidnapping since legally, none of us exist. There is no record of any of those kids' births and they don't have legal guardians."

"Do you think a foreign country would be okay with FBI agents coming onto their soil and removing kids?" Bightly asked.

"So you stay on the ship or plane," Tori suggested. "We'll search the island and bring them to you."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Harris said. "Don't you think the purples will put up a fight?"

"If they chase us, we'll lead them to you," Malik said.

"Won't the local police interfere if they chase us with weapons?" I asked. "Needles and medicines count as weapons, don't they?"

"We need to make sure you're all safe," Harris said again.

"Why? So we can arrest them when they're older and even more dangerous?" Bightly challenged.

"I'm all for sitting on a ship and seeing what happens," Sorenson said.

"I guess we can try it," Harris agreed, "But we will need to let the local police know to be on the lookout in case the Osiris people get violent."

It felt good to finally be doing something. I only hoped that my fake father wouldn't chase us or I would lose the closest thing to a mother that I have.


	12. Tori again

I buckle myself onto the plane next to Amber. Eli and Malik are sitting across from us, while the three FBI agents and Ms. Dunleavy are in front of us. I stare out the window as the plane takes off. As we rise, I can't get over the beautiful view. The mountains stand out and the various shades of green make me think of my art studio back home. I can't believe I'm actually longing for Serenity now.

"Do you all know the plan?" Harris asked, turning around in his seat.

"Just stay on the plane and deal with whoever comes," Sorenson answered.

"I was talking to the kids," Harris told him.

"We see which Serenity kids we can find, and bring them to the plane," I answered.

"And we can bring along some adults to get them arrested," Amber added.

"Don't go looking for the adults," Harris reminded us. "I don't want any of you getting hurt, but if you are getting chased, either attract attention of the local police or bring them to the plane."

"Maybe we should wiretap each kid for safety issues," Bightly suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Harris said. "Too bad you didn't think of it before we took off."

"I did," Bightly said. "I have everything we need here."

"Good," Harris said. "Did you have any other ideas you didn't share yet?"

"I brought along some of Kendra's old bathing suits for the girls," Bightly told him. "I don't have anything for the boys, but hopefully, they could buy some on the island."

"Who's Kendra?" Amber asked.

"My daughter," Bightly told us. "I forgot that you guys weren't following the news last year. I used to be a hotshot agent in New York City, trying to take down the Luca organization."

"Is that like the Alabaster organization?" Malik asked.

"It's the New York equivalent," Bightly answered.

"So how did they get rid of you?" Malik asked. "It must be a huge disappointment to go from the busiest place to a dead vacation town."

"My daughter Kendra started dating Vince Luca," Bightly said sheepishly. "I let her know right away that I didn't approve, but she didn't listen to me. When they were both in college in California, I contacted a hot female agent located near the campus and had her force Vince into suggesting positions while I took pictures. I showed the pictures to Kendra, and she broke up with him."

"But that's horrible!" Amber said. "You were abusing your power to make innocent people suffer!"

"Eventually, I felt bad for Kendra who was so heartbroken that Vince would cheat on her," Bightly said, "so I told her the truth. She and Vince got back together, and when they came back to New York, she reported my actions to my supervisor. I ended up losing every promotion I received and having to start over in the middle of nowhere. Kendra is still with Vince, so I didn't even accomplish anything except for ruining myself and my family."

"Were you ever in the news?" Eli asked Harris.

"I was considered a hero for putting away a couple who I thought were dangerous terrorists. They ended up being innocent, and with the help of their kids, I cleared their name. When one of the kids was kidnapped, I was involved in the rescue," Harris told us.

"Except that you botched the rescue and I was called in," Sorenson reminded him.

"It sounds like an interesting job," Amber said. "Maybe I'll join the FBI one day."

"You won't be able to," Bightly told her. "You would have to undergo a background check, and as your DNA is linked to many crimes, I don't think you will pass."

"That's not fair!" Amber protested. "I didn't ask to share DNA with a criminal!"

"Relax," Harris told her. "He's just teasing you. I think with your sense of justice, you would make a very good FBI agent."

"Except that you have to follow rules," Sorenson said. "You can't just act without following procedure."

"What do the rest of you want to do?" Harris asked.

"I want to be an artist," I told him.

"I'll do something with computers," Eli said.

"I want to live like a boss," Malik answered. "I just need to figure out how to get the money for it."

"I wonder why Yvonne Marie Delacroix never became an artist," Harris mused.

"I wonder what crimes Ms. Dunleavy did with computers," Bightly retorted.

"There are crimes you can do with computers?" I asked innocently, pretending to be an ignorant Serenity kid.

"Sure," Sorenson answered. "There are people who hack into bank accounts and transfer out money. People could-"

"But that's so cool!" Malik said. "So if I want to live like a boss, I just need to hack into accounts?"

"I thought you said they're not their DNA," Bightly commented.

"They're not," Harris told him. "Malik is still learning about the world. I could see him becoming a professional athlete."

"Do athletes get paid well?" Malik asked.

"They're the highest paying position in this country," Harris answered.

"That's absurd!" Amber protested. "Why should people get paid to play water polo?"

All three agents laughed.

"Is that the only sport you have in Serenity?" Harris asked.

"Just about," I answered. "What else is there?"

"Baseball, football, basketball, and hockey are the four main ones," Harris told us. "You'll learn how to play them when you start school in September."

That led to a discussion about how Serenity differs from the real world. We didn't even discuss most of the differences when the plane was cleared to land in West Cay.


	13. Malik at West Cay

I look out the window eager to get a glimpse of the Bahamas. The island is still in shadow, but the resort features are lit up- the huge hotel towers designed at Poseidon's undersea palace, and the massive volcano, its seven water slides glowing red like lava flows from the crater.

"Just like on their website," Tori breathes.

"Look at this place," Amber says with a disapproving scowl. "There are hungry people in the world, and Poseidon has money to spend on a fake volcano."

"You do realize that it's not a crime to spend money?" Harris asks gently.

"Why not give it those who need it?" Amber fumed.

"They could usually earn their own money if they try," Sorenson said.

"We saw a homeless man in Denver! "Laska continued. "How could he earn money if he doesn't even have a place to call home?"

"There are homeless shelters set up throughout the country," Bightly said. "New York especially is full of them. Those that choose to sleep in the street are usually either mentally ill or unable to abide by the rules of the shelter."

As we got lower, we were able to see more- beaches, lush tropical greenery, a harbor filled with luxury yachts.

"Wow," Eli whispers. "Those kids must thing they're in heaven."

I know what he means. The clones were plucked out of Happy Valley, the most boring place on earth, and dropped in the middle of fantasyland. Everywhere you look there are pools, patios, waterfalls, fountains, playgrounds, gardens, rides, and slides. Miles of lazy river meander around the grounds, snaking between the hotel buildings, the amphitheaters, and the shops and food kiosks.

"Even in the dark, it's breathtaking!" Tori says in awe.

Leave it to her to obsess on the wrong thing. "Its fun is what it is," I insist. "Wouldn't it be great if we could just, you know, hang out here a couple of days before we start the rescue?"

"The FBI is not funding a vacation for you," Sorenson said briskly.

"Besides, if you stay here too long, the Osiris people will know you're here," Harris added.

What a bunch of kill joys. Of course, that's what Laska wants to do in the future. A police officer approaches the plane after we land.

"So you're the Americans on the secret mission," the cop said. "We'll be around if necessary, but don't antagonize anyone. We don't want any blood shed on our territory."

"So why don't you round everyone up for us?" Laska challenged.

"You don't even have names for them," the cop scorned. "We're not going to round up the entire island just so you could find your people."

"We need to wait for the stores to open to buy the boys swimsuits," Harris told him.

"No we don't," Ms. Dunleavy spoke up for the first time. "I had my staff pack everyone's bathing suits."

"Did you pack hot water and coffee too while you're at it?" Harris asked. "I could really use a cup."

"I'll see what I can do," the cop said.

He came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee. Harris drank some and made a face. We changed into bathing suits and got wired with recording devices so the agents and cop would know what's going on. The police officer was able to communicate with local police in case we needed help.

"Remember, don't go looking for Osiris adults," Sorenson reminded us again.

We set out towards the hotel and notice that the casino is open in full swing.

"Hey, look!" Amber shouted. "It's Major Nosehair!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Do you want him to hear you?"

"Yes!" Amber said. "We can't let him get away with what he did!"

"Our job now is to find the clones," Tori told her gently.

"No," Amber insisted. "If we get him to chase us, he'll get arrested. He shouldn't get away with what he did."

"That's not our job now," Tori said again.

"This Casino is for adults only," a security guard told us.

"But Major Nosehair is in there!" Amber protested.

"Sorry about her," Tori told the security guard. "She thinks she sees someone she knows."

"We all know him!" Amber shrieked. "All four of us know Major Nosehair!"

"Be quiet!" Eli shushed her. "If he hears us, he'll let everyone know we're here and we might get caught!"

"The police will help us," Amber said.

"We got this far without them," I told her. "Let's just find our friends and leave."

Just then, Major Nosehair walked towards us. When he saw who we were, his eyes widened with surprise. He suddenly ran towards us. We all ran in the direction we came from, Major Nosehair close behind. When he pulled out a cell phone, I suddenly spun and slammed into him. He dropped the phone, and Tori snatched it.

"Get back here, kids!" he yelled at us. I noticed a cop standing a few yards to my left and ran toward him. Tori and Eli quickly followed. The three of us stood behind the uniformed police officer while Amber raced toward the plane.

"You weren't supposed to attract his attention," the cop told us.

"We didn't; she did!" I said indignantly. "We just suffer from the consequences of having a hard headed friend."

Major Nosehair looked confused as he glanced between the three of us and Amber.

"Hey, officer," the major began.

"Don't bother these kids," the cop said. "They're under police protection at the moment. If you want to try to find the crazy one, go ahead."

We watched as Major Nosehair joined Amber on the plane and hurried after him. The three agents arrested him by the time we got on.

"You weren't following order," Sorenson said firmly.

"Tell her!" I shouted. "I never want to run like this again! I thought our days of running were over!"

"Try not to seek out the purples," Harris told Amber.

I wondered if Amber would listen.


	14. Amber at West Cay

"One down, between 39 and 49 to go," I said as we walked away from the plane.

"What are you talking about? "Malik asked, perplexed.

"Ms. Dunleavy said there are around 40-50 Osiris people here," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but we're not looking for the adults," Malik sneered.

"We have to focus on getting the other kids," Tori reminded me.

"They shouldn't get away with this!" I fumed.

"Let's just focus on finding the kids," Eli said.

Tori suggested that we join the kids playing in order to find our missing friends. Malik was scared of the slide. I can't believe that Gus was ever such a chicken. When we got down, we saw Robbie near the bottom. I quickly approached him.

"Robbie," I said.

He looked at me blankly. Did Dr. Bruder give him the pills to erase his memory?

When Robbie saw everyone else, he smiled.

"Malik! Tori! Eli! You're okay!" he said. "Amber? You look different."

"I cut my hair," I told him. "And dyed it black."

"Was that part of the treatment?" Robbie asked.

"Treatment?" Eli echoed.

"For the sickness," he explained, like that would mean something to us. "It must have been really bad if you had to go all the way to Santa Fe."

Robbie is ecstatic. "This is awesome! We knew Hector was cured. But when you guys didn't come back, we got really worried. It had to be serious if Dr. Bruder couldn't help you!"

"Listen, Robbie," Eli said grimly. "There's something you have to hear."

"Not now!" Robbie exclaimed. "We've got to find the others! Everybody's going to go nuts when they see you. And just in time for the vacation too!"

Malik cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see everybody. But we have to talk to you first."

We explain everything including the plane with FBI agents who can prove that we're clones with their DNA machine.

His first reaction was laughter. He thought we're joking! Then, slowly, his smirk disappeared and his eyes widened. "No!" he cried, shoving Malik back and breaking away from us. Malik tackled him and held him under the water for a few seconds.

Malik pulled him out of the water and yelled at him. "You have to listen, Robbie! Why would we make this up? You think we're happy about it?"

"You're lying!" Robbie flailed and screamed and struggled against Malik's grip.

"You're crazy!" he managed to say. "Getting sick made you crazy!"

Eli is calm and patient. "We had our DNA tested. Malik is a match for a dangerous gang leader, Amber is for a notorious terrorist, and Tori is for a bank robber. Come to the boat, and the FBI will do the test on you."

"Listen to yourselves!" Robbie ranted. "Look at what the outside world did to you! Breaking rules! Sneaking! Lying! That's not how we were raised!"

"The way we were raised was the biggest lie of all," Malik insisted. "And the second biggest is the people who passed themselves off as our parents."

"I loved Serenity," I told him sadly. "I believed in our way of life more than anybody. The outside world is messier and meaner and more unfair. But at least it's real."

Robbie shook free of us and backed away. "The sickness did this to you. I'll get Dr. Bruder. He can help you."

"Great idea!" I said. "The FBI will arrest him just like they did to Major Nosehair when he saw us! Dr. Bruder needs to pay for poisoning Eli!"

Robbie looked confused. If the FBI was really here, we couldn't be lying.

And then a voice from behind us said, "Listen to them, Robbie. They're telling the truth."

Malik started punching Hector in the face.

Tori grabbed his wrist with both hands and hung on tight. "Stop it!"

"I told you if you ever see me again, you'd better be running!" Malik shouted at Hector.

"Don't hit me!" Hector hissed urgently. "I can help you."

"Like you helped us in Texas?" Malik demanded.

"I can convince them," he promised. "I can get them to believe you. You have to trust me."

"What's in it for you?" Malik growled at Hector.

"Wherever you're going, take me with you," he replied.

"In your dreams!"

But Eli spoke to Hector directly. "The FBI is here with a plane and the machine needed to test our DNA. If you help us round up the others, we'll take you too."

"No way," Malik protested. "Nobody gets a second chance to double cross me!"

"I thought you guys deserted me," Hector whined. "What could I do besides cut a deal?"

"Because you're a slimeball!"

"We're all slimeballs," he shot back. "If you consider what we're made of, what choice do we have?"

"We have a choice," Eli stated firmly. "If there's one thing we learned it's that there's always a choice, no matter who you're cloned from."

"Robbie," Hector explained. "I was in the Plastics Works with them. I saw what they saw. And I made a deal with the Purples not to tell the rest of you. Nobody was sick- they escaped. And now they're here to save the rest of us."

Robbie was torn in two, like a sheet of paper ripped down the middle. "I should talk to my parents."

"If they try to stop you from leaving, they'll get arrested," Tori told him. "I know I don't want my parents arrested."

Robbie's tanned shoulders slumped. "Can't I even say goodbye?"

I can't help thinking it would be great if we all said goodbye to our parents to see which ones try to stop us. I still don't agree with letting them get away with it.


	15. Eli at West Cay

"I don't trust the shrimp," Malik whispered to me. "Not after Texas."

"I'm standing right here," Hector reminded him. "You know my big ears you always made fun of? Well, they can hear you."

Malik turned towards him. "Excuse me for not being in love with the guy who stabbed us in the back. I'm not thrilled about giving you another chance to twist the knife."

Amber jumped in. "Cut it out, Malik. The FBI said not to start fights."

"Looks who's talking," Malik said.

"I'm behaving now," Amber told him.

I turned to Hector. "Where's the best place to find the others?"

"I've seen Freddie at the wave pool a lot," he reported. "I'm not in the water park as much as everybody else because Rackoff has been trying to play dad lately. He's teaching me how to cheat at blackjack."

Robbie spoke up. "Margaret and Penelope love the lazy river, but one of the moms usually goes with them."

"We definitely want to avoid being seen by any parents," Tori put in. "I know I don't want Steve to go to jail."

Well, guess who we saw at the wave pool? Mr. Pritel! Amber was ready to call out to him, but Tori stopped her.

"Torrific!" Steve said when he saw us. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"You're not going to tell anyone we're here, right?" Tori asked him.

"What made you decide to run?" he asked. "I thought I was a good dad."

"You are," Tori said. "You even objected to plan to 'weed Osiris 3'," Tori told him.

"You heard me?!" he asked. "No wonder you ran away. You do whatever it takes to keep your friends safe. I'll pretend I didn't see you. Killing kids wasn't what I signed up for."

"What did you sign up for?" Amber asked curiously.

"To marry my wife," he said. "I knew she was part of the science experiment as well as the basic details. I knew Tori was a clone of a criminal, but she's the most terrific kid I ever met, so that proves Felix right. There's no such thing as bad DNA."

"Didn't you feel it was wrong?" Amber asked.

"I'm not really into all this science stuff," Mr. Pritel said. "I married a woman I love and have an awesome kid. What else can I ask for?"

"But you'll really keep quiet that you saw us?" I confirmed.

"What's the alternative?" he asked.

"Getting arrested like Major Nosehair," I told him.

"I wouldn't mind going back with you," Mr. Pritel said. "I would love to keep up with Tori. How did you get here?"

"FBI," Malik said. "And I don't want my mom arrested any more than Tori wants you arrested."

"I'll see if I could cut a deal with them," Mr. Pritel said. "After all, I didn't actually break any laws."

As we get closer to the wave pool, we see Ben and Freddie.

"Jackpot," Hector whispered.

"Ben and Freddie!" I was glad to see both.

"Two for the price of one," Hector confirmed.

"Purple," Tori said, pointing to Rump L. Stiltskin.

"We might as well get him arrested too," Amber said. "Nobody feels any connection to the purples."

We managed to stop her from doing anything foolish, but agreed that we don't have to distract him. Mr. Pritel decided that it's best not to be seen with us and agreed to pretend to chase us if Rump sees us. We decided that it's safest if Hector and Robbie are the ones to get them out of the pool.

"You're cured!" Freddie said when he saw us.

"We were never sick," I told him.

"I know," Ben said. "I saw you on the news."

Freddie's appalled. "You watched TV? After our parents told us not to?"

"That's something you learn about the real world," Malik put in. "People don't always do what their told. They lie sometimes."

Amber elbowed him in the ribs to get him quiet. Ben filled Freddie in on the news report he saw with Amber and Malik.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell us?!" Robbie asked, incredulously.

"I didn't want to get in trouble for watching the news," Ben said. "If they were going to kill Malik for stealing extra snacks, I wasn't going to risk their anger by telling everyone."

"It can't be true," Freddie complained.

"It's sad but true," I told him. "Mr. Pritel is willing to back us up and the FBI is on the plane ready to test your DNA when you board."

"We just need to outrun Rump L Stilskin," Tori reminded us.

Easy for her to say with her burglar DNA. We started walking and sure enough, Rump followed. We broke into a run and made it to the plane. Rump followed us on and found himself in handcuffs. He put up a good fight, but as Harris was 2 feet taller than him, he was overpowered. Mr. Pritel turned himself in, explaining that he wants to stay in Tori's life even if it's from prison. I couldn't help feeling jealous.

"I don't know yet what the story is of all the parents," Harris said. "We know that Hammerstrom and the guy who posed as Bruder broke laws. We're pretty sure the purples did too. We still need to investigate whoever ends up on this plane."

Robbie, Ben, Freddie and Hector had their DNA tested and got the expected results. We only had three clones left to find!


	16. Tori at West Cay

I'm so happy to be back with Steve that I almost don't want to go back to find the other kids. I know that I have to though. I really hope that Steve won't go to jail.

The eight of us made our way down to the lazy river. I cover Amber's mouth when I see Mrs. Rauha. If parents want to give themselves up, that's their choice, but we're not forcing it.

Margaret and Penelope looked shocked when they saw us.

"Eli?" Penelope cried in amazement.

All of a sudden Mrs. Rauha noticed us.

"Stop!" Mrs. Rauha shrieked.

"Mom?" Margaret began.

"Parents who either want to come with us or chase us get arrested," I told her bluntly. "My father gave himself up, and two purples chased us and got arrested, but you need to decide what's happening with your mother. We can't let her call for help or more people will get arrested."

Margaret was bewildered. "What's going on? Why would our parents get arrested?"

"It's a very long story," Eli said. "We can explain on our way to the plane."

"No!" Penelope exclaimed. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on!"

"We have a plane full of FBI agents ready to take us to safety," Malik told her. "They're also willing to arrest any parents or purples who step onto the plane."

Mrs. Rauha climbed out of the water and approached us.

"Phone," I said holding out my hand and hoping she'll be shocked enough to turn it over.

She grabbed her phone and started scrolling down the list. Amber threw herself against the hand holding the phone and watched it fall. I scooped it up carefully.

"If you tell anyone we're here or you chase us, you will get arrested," I told her. "The FBI is here. You can give yourself up and hope for a better deal, but if you chase us, you may spend the rest of your life in jail."

As she thought it over, Mrs. Laska walked towards us.

"Hey, mom! Did you miss me?" Amber called out.

"Amber!"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. Amber tackled her at her knees and I grabbed her phone. I wondered if Yvonne Marie would have switched to cell phones instead of banks if she wasn't arrested.

Amber and her mother were rolling around in the dirt when Mrs. Laska said, "Amber- sweetheart."

Amber lost it. "You're delusional! Do you honestly think I'll fall for that? Are you so crazy that you think we can go back to the way things used to be?"

We run to the plane, two mothers at our heels. As soon as we board, the two mothers are arrested.

"You did warn me," Mrs. Rauha said. "I'll turn myself in and answer all your questions."

Mrs. Laska was livid. "Unhand me now!" she said. "I'm the mother of one of these runaways, not a kidnapper."

"Really?" Harris asked coolly. "Do you have a birth certificate for your child?"

Mrs. Laska was quiet.

"Is this everyone?" Sorenson asked.

"No," Amber said. "We're still missing one. Aldwin."

"Well, let's get him so we can go," Bightly said briskly.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked.

"That's right, you weren't filled in or tested yet," Harris said.

"Tested for what?" Margaret asked.

"The town of Serenity was actually an illegal science experiment," Harris explained. "All of you kids were cloned from criminal masterminds in order to prove that DNA doesn't make someone bad. Right now, our mission is to save all of you kids. We will arrest anyone who tries to stop you, but we have no jurisdiction on the actual island and can only arrest those who step onto the plane."

Penelope and Margaret had their DNA tested and were upset to find out they were matches for criminals.

Somehow, we made it to the beach and found Aldwin Wo. He hugged us when he saw us. As we filled him in, CJ Rackoff walked over to us. Immediately a cop sprung to life and ordered him to put his hands in the air. General Confusion and Screaming Mimi walked over to help Rackoff.

"You're under arrest," the cop said.

"Big deal," Rackoff yawned. The two purples stood between him and the cop.

"Do I need to call for backup or will you come willingly?" the cop asked.

"Backup won't help you," CJ said.

And then the metal pole of a large beach umbrella swung out of nowhere, catching the two purples full in the face. Both men dropped to the beach, unconscious. Amber stood over them.

"Thanks," the cop said. "I'll have some people help you get these three to your boat."

Rackoff stepped back. Malik rammed his head full force into Rackoff's jaw. The former embezzler went down, dazed.

"That's for ruining Hector's life!" Malik rasped.

"I gave him his life," Rackoff managed through swollen and bleeding lips. "He wouldn't exist if not for me."

Malik's reply was barely a snarl. "That's another thing for you to pay for!"

The cop used his walkie talkie, and a few minutes later, paramedics came with three stretchers.

"Where to?" one medic asked.

"The FBI is waiting for them on a plane," the cop told him.

The three criminals were taken to the plane. We followed at a slower pace. As we got closer to the plane, I noticed Mrs. Amani, Mr. Cinta, and Dr. Bruder following us.

Felix Freiden – Hammerstrom stood between us and the plane. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, which he pointed at Eli's head. Immediately, a cop jumped on him, causing the gun to go off and a bullet to land in the water. More police officers join the scene. Felix rolled out of the cop's embrace and pointed the gun at Eli again.

"Felix – don't!" Dr. Bruder spoke up.

As his finger found the trigger, five cops closed in on him. The remaining purples and parents surrounded the cops. One cop pulled out a taser and got Hammerstrom down. Everyone followed the cops onto the plane.


	17. Malik at the Trials

I looked around the plane wondering what would happen. I remembered that my father was the one who tried to stop Felix from shooting and wondered why Eli's life is more valuable than mine. I slowly approached him.

"Malik," he began. "It's all right, Malik," he said gently. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

"I'd feel a lot better hearing that from a purple," I retorted.

"Project Osiris is over," he promised. "You have nothing to fear from us anymore."

"Good."

But the question still bothered me. Did my dad object when I was supposed to be weeded?

"Dad," I asked, "How come you stopped him from killing Eli but didn't object when you heard that I would be weeded?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "Dr. Freiden did a whole presentation about how you're a toxic element. I shouldn't have believed him."

All the mad scientists looked shocked and scared. I can't feel sorry for them. I still have mixed feelings about my parents. No punishment could undo what was done to us, but revenge doesn't seem so important.

We kids sat in the front of the plane while the adults were handcuffed and seated in the back. Ms. Dunleavy sat with us, and the three agents walked around questioning everyone. In the middle, they arrested Ms. Dunleavy.

I was surprised when I realized that the plane landed in Serenity, New Mexico! I thought I was done with that tiny pimple of a town. Lots of state troopers met the plane, and we were all escorted to our regular homes. We kids had the option of sleeping with the agents in an empty home or sleeping with our parents and the officers who were supervising them. We all picked sleeping with the agents. There's comfort in numbers.

Poor Eli was still in shock from his father trying to kill him. We bugged the officers trying to figure out what would happen to our parents.

The next few days were filled with interviews. The media was not given any of our names this time, in order to protect us. None of us kids appeared on camera. Finally, it was time for the trials.

Each Osiris parent testified against themselves and each other. It seemed that the inner circle, who really knew what was going on consisted of one parent of each clone. The other parent was doing more boring things like the newspaper or manning the cameras.

Each purple testified after that. They each admitted that they were following orders of the person who hired them and were acting in the capacity of trained militants. Many of them served in the military in their previous lives. Some had a dishonorable discharge.

Ms. Dunleavy testified about her involvement and explained that she left when Felix said he was planting a chip into each clone so they can't ever leave town. She also pleaded guilty to her previous crimes and swore that she did no crimes since.

Finally, it was time for the kids to testify. Eli went first. He described his life of living with an unloving father and polishing the picture of his dead mother who never existed. He talked about when he got sick from trying to bike out of town with Randy. He mentioned Randy's letter and the consequences of showing it to his father. He also had everyone not from Serenity laughing when he talked about the Boston Tea Party. He raved about his time with Ms. Dunleavy before talking about his father's attempt to kill him.

"What do you think would be a just punishment?" the judge asked.

"Hammerstrom is obviously insane," Eli said bluntly. "When you create a totally bogus reality to raise kids in, you live in the same world, and sometimes forget what's real. I'm sure there are places for crazy people like him, where he could get the help he needs to hopefully learn to differentiate between reality and fantasy."

"What about Ms. Dunleavy?" the judge asked.

"As she gave lots of charity to try to make up for her crimes, is willing to take us in, confessed to everything, and hasn't done anything illegal in over thirteen years, I see no reason to punish her."

Tori testified next. She discussed her art studio in the attic and how her parents really loved her, especially her father. She shared that she got sick picking flowers near the edge of town. She shared the conversation she overheard about how I was supposed to be weeded since I'm a toxic element.

"What do you think is a just punishment?" the judge asked.

"I love my parents," Tori said. "I wouldn't want them to go to jail. I think they really did love the clone they were given to raise. My father objected to the plan to kill Malik. It's only because I overheard him that I was able to get to Eli, Malik and Hector in time to run away. He saw us at West Cay and went willingly onto the plane, knowing he would get arrested, so that he knows I'm okay. Yes, they made a big mistake thirteen years ago. As my mother was in the inner circle, she was part of the plot to kill Malik. But she didn't do it. She was stopped. I want to keep in touch with them."

It was my turn next. I talked about my mother's cooking and my father's bowties. I told them about the conversation I overheard about poisoning Eli. I also wondered how my parents were willing to let me be weeded because I stole extra snacks.

"What do you think is a just punishment?" the judge asked.

"My dad did terrible things," I told him. "I can't deny that. He has all sorts of fancy pills that do all sorts of terrible things. My mother is the best cook. She wasn't the one in the inner circle. No punishment will change what happened to us. It's not like putting a chip near their brains and making them stay in Serenity would undo the fact that we're clones. Besides, despite living in two mansions, I miss my mom's cooking."

As I took my seat, I wondered what would happen.


	18. Amber at the Trial

I sat there, silently fuming. All our parents talked about the horrible things they did. Sure, they mostly blamed Hammerstrom, but they admitted their own involvement. The purples told everyone that they knew about the plot to get Rackoff out of jail and were told to target us innocent kids instead of the escaped convict. Just when it looked like they will all go to jail happily ever after, it's time for the kids to speak. Eli discussed getting sick from the barrier and getting poisoned. He then said that his father belonged in the mental ward and Ms. Dunleavy should get off free! Tori talked about getting sick from the barrier and said that she loves her parents and wants to stay with them! Malik wanted his mother's cooking despite knowing that his father was evil! I couldn't wait for my turn to set the record straight!

Hector was next. He talked about being unloved his whole life by the parents who only viewed him as a science experiment.

"What do you think would be a just punishment?" the judge asked.

"I don't really care, as long as I never have to see them again," Hector said bitterly. "Kill them, lock them up, make them stay here, give them the real CJ Rackoff to deal with for the rest of their lives, it makes no difference to me, as long as I'm free of them."

Finally, someone with good sense.

My turn was next. I got up and talked about the paper that my parents stole from me and my first exposure to the word murder. I talked about the miseducation and the illegality of human cloning. I talked about being told a lie for so long that I no longer knew what made sense and what didn't until all that was left of me is the famous Mickey Seven temper.

"What do you think is a just punishment?" the judge asked.

"Send them all to jail," I said.

"So you have no feelings for your parents who raised you?"

"You mean the scientists who posed as parents to record my behaviors for their experiment?" I retorted. "Feelings should never get in the way of justice."

Robbie was next. Like Tori, he loved his parents and wanted them free. Ben shared Malik's confusion of not knowing what he wanted. Freddie was still in shock and didn't have much to say. Margaret and Penelope weren't much better although they also didn't want their parents in jail. Aldwin was perfectly content to let his parents free.

Finally, the judge announced he will need a break to decide the verdict. When we were called back, I eagerly awaited for justice to be served.

Ms. Dunleavy was sentenced to six months for hacking. All our parents had to award us one million dollars for what they did. Next, the entire inner circle (one parent from each clone) was sentenced to five years in jail with the exception of Hammerstrom who was sentenced to ten. All the purples had to pay fines for their actions.

The next issue to discuss was where everyone would live and with whom now that we each lost one parent. Eli asked to go to the same boarding school as Randy until Ms. Dunleavy was released. Most of the kids wanted to live with their one parent who was not in jail. Only Hector and I objected strongly. In the end, it was decided that Hector and I will also go to boarding school and only be home for the summer. As the school in Serenity was not a proper school (especially now that good old mom is in jail), all the families had to move to a place where there are real schools, unless they prefer sending to boarding school. Tori didn't want to give up her studio, but her father said he can set one up wherever they live. Malik asked about taking care of the Bentley until Ms. Dunleavy is released. Ms. Dunleavy said that after she is released, whoever wants to visit her could, and as soon as Malik is old enough, he can take it for a drive.

I looked around at the remaining people. Eli had nobody, although Ms. Dunleavy got permission to not start her sentence until Eli is in school. After she's released, all Eli would have is the person he was cloned from. Tori has her father. She seems pretty happy. Malik seems happy with his mother. Penelope and Margaret both seem to wary of their fathers despite still wanting to live with them. I guess it's a lot for them to take in. Robbie, Ben, Freddie, and Aldwin are left with their mothers. They all seem relatively happy considering all they just went through. Hector has his unloving father and I have my horrid father.

"Amber," I heard someone call.

I turned around. It was Agent Harris.

"I understand that you're probably upset," he started.

"Of course I am," I told him. "Half the parents and all the purples got off free! Why wouldn't I be upset?"

"I'm proud of you for not trying any Mickey Seven reactions here," he said.

"I'm not my DNA," I told him.

"You just proved it," he said. "By allowing all these people to not suffer more than their mandated sentences, you are proving that you could rise above your DNA and become an FBI agent if that still interests you."

"They got away with it," I said.

"And you're doing nothing about it," he agreed.

I guess that's one positive ending. No matter how disappointed I am, I'm not taking justice into my own hands. I am more than my DNA.


End file.
